Secrets of the red bottle
by Kusa-Chan
Summary: Two 18 year old girls move to Japan, One works in a cosplay cafe the other unemployed. One day Ammi finds an old antique store and upon filtering through the 'Stuff" she finds a mysterious red bottle.After returnign home Ammi tries some of the liquid in..


21:42

My life was chaos at the best, currently my parents were bugging me about finding a job and my only true friend no one else could understand (she only speaks L33t). I was eighteen and had long knee length redish brown hair that was constantly messy and puffed up in winter, I had normal brown eyes and fair skin. My best friend since fourth grade had been Jan, or as I called her, Blossm. She had medium blond hair and amazing blue eyes and she also spoke fluent L33t. She and I lived in a four story apartment in Japan (no parents). So far we had been there for three months and were staying for about eleven more. Life for two eighteen years olds in Japan was tough but enjoyable. As you know I needed a job, Blossm already had a job and was bringing in around $1000 a month. Every day I would get up and fetch the paper from downstairs and look through the classifieds for an open job. Today was June the 19th and as usual no new jobs jumped out at me, a few job adds fluttered down from the decapitated paper in my hands and got picked up by the wind from the apartment's open window. Sighing I slumped down in the squishy never-get-up-again easy chair and turned on the T.V. The headline news read "Factory explodes, 35 killed". Wow, news was depressing, why was there never any good news? Getting bored of the horrible news, I turned off the T.V. and tossed the remote onto my manga-covered bed. Getting up I shuffled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. An old banana and some rice from last night's dinner sat there obsoletily. Deciding that I wasn't hungry anymore, I pulled on some normal clothes and headed out.

The Streets of Japan are much cleaner and safe feeling than they are in America. Also everyone is nice. I mean, even the poor beggars were well kept and just nicer to look at, also when you talked to them they were very polite. Stopping, I watched a fat bluish-gray cat sashay across the road. I had a cat back in America, she was fluffy and sweet and I missed her a lot. There were other things I missed about America too, like my mom and dad, my friends, and my boyfriend. Sighing I continued my walk. Not too long after, I head a deep mew from behind me. Turning around I smiled as the fat bluish-gray cat caught up with me.

"Careful, don't hurt your self," I laughed as the cat jogged up to me. Bending down I scratched the cats ears and chin.

"So fellow, it's just you and me …I wonder if you miss anything too," smiling I stroked the cat and continued "I love Japan, all it's lights, noises, and smells but, I dunno, I just wish someone was here". The cat smiled up at me as I finished talking. Swishing it's tail it entangled itself between my legs. Pushing all my thoughts out of my mind I continued my walk. I was please to see that the cat I had befriended followed me for about half a mile before jumping over a fence and into the yard of a big house. I reached the end of the street and looked at the stores that littered the town. One store caught my interest. The store was old with one boarded up window. The sign that hung lopsidedly from above the door read "YOKO". Peeking inside the non-boarded up window I could see a strange assortment of odds and ends stacked perilously on the shelves. Making a mental note to come back here I started home. Halfway home the sky darkened and I started to walk faster. Once I stopped to admire a flower that had grown out from between the sidewalk. I didn't stop long because a rain drop fell and hit me in the nose. About three minutes before I got home the sky opened up and big, fat, wet rain poured down on me.

Upon arriving home I shut all the windows and examined the scene. The carpet near the windows was swamp-like and the linen curtains were all but soaked. Sighing for the millionth time that day, I fetched a towel and a bucket from the bathroom and started the chore or soaking up water. Four hours later the job was still not done and I could see no improvement in the mini swamp that had formally been a carpet. Glancing at my clock, I grumbled, Blossm wouldn't be home until around 10 P.M….according to the clock, it was presently 4:50. Sitting down on the overly comfy armchair, I turned on the T.V. Because of the rain the majority of the channels were fuzzy. As a result I could watch a weird anime show or the black ants VS the white ants (fuzziness). After the storm passed over I happily turned off the T.V., grabbed my money, and shuffled of to the store I had seen earlier. After further inspection I concluded that the store carried no one specific good but carried a wide variety of items . Many of which had collected a fine layer of dust. The store had six isles. Isle one had chests and other storage devices, isle two contained old swords and rusty knives, this was followed by one isle of old, moth eaten books. Isles three and four had nick-nacks and other items, and finally the sixth isle carried bottles and vases. Everything had once been grand and new but was now worn down and not quite as grand. The prices surprised me, everything was dirt cheap. Happily I found an old sword I liked and a few nick-nacks. The chests scared me and vases bored me. Just in case I glanced down all the isles one more time . I stopped at the sixth isle (the one with the bottle and vases). Something winked at me through the dust covered air. Meandering my way down the isle, I found the source of the twinkling object. Pushing a few chipped bottles to the side I starred in awe. In front of me a bottle made of what looked like red glass and stopped with a gold painted cork peered out at me. Timidly, like it could bite, I reached out and picked it bottle was roughly six inches tall, and wide at bottom and narrow at the top. The bottles weight kept shifting as I looked it over, holding it up to my ear I shook it shocked to hear a sloshing sound, I almost dropped it, catching myself I found the check out and paid for my small treasure. The bottle which was more of a vile, cost me more than all my other goods combined. Reluctantly I forked over my money and hastely walked out of the store.

I stood in the door way of the store looking up at the sky. The once gray clouds had turned an impressive shade of pink with a hint of purple, a slight breeze had picked up stray cherry blossoms and blew them past me. "Japan really is beautiful," I sighed. I hadn't expected a response but the fat blueish- gray cat had other plans, it millowed and rubbed against my legs. I slid down the store front and sat there petting the cat. I sat for what felt like a life time petting the cat and admiring the contrast of stray cherry blossoms against the clouds. A stray unwelcomed tear found it's way down my cheek. I smiled sadly down at the cat, who was now curled up beside me. Absent mindedly I started to speak. "I really love Japan, I really do, but don't you ever wish you had something you don't cat?" The cat looked up at me with green eyes full of courosity, I continued, "There was this guy in America…I love him, but I can't see him any more," another tear fell on my cheek, "He went to go join the Marines and I, I came here, I may never get to see him again ." Upon finishing, sadness filled my heart and lungs. I looked over at the cat and reached out and picked him up. When he didn't protest I set him in my lap and squished him in a bear hug.

I waited until my emotions had passed before I went home. The pink clouds shifted to a green-blue color and then sunk into the night sky. I was careful not to step on the cat who followed me home again. The sound of coins hitting glass reminded me of my purchase. Digging in my pocket I fished out the bottle, holding it up to a street lamp I discovered that it was half full of some kind of liquid, I also found the small fading print of what looked like numbers on the side of it.

"Probably liqour", I stated to the cat, who in response blinked at me and continued ahead. Laughing I shoved the bottle back into my pocket. The rest of the walk was uneventful except for a few beetles that scared the crap out of me. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and tore the note off the door that said that Blossm had gone out to dinner. I removed my jacket and tossed it gently onto my bed of books as not to break the bottle. The swamp had mostly sunk into the floor. I grinned at the idea of our downstairs neighbors having a big, ugly water spot on their ceiling. The curtain, much to my enjoyment, were also dry. I pushed the curtains to the side and opened the window again, letting the summer breeze cool down the room. I stepped out onto the balcony that jutted off the apartment. The moon was full and bright, even if it was parchelly covered by clouds. I stood there and listened to the night sounds, I wished in that moment that I could be everywhere at once. A tree rustled and I braced myself for the coming wind. When the wind came upon me it brought the soft smell of blooming trees and damp dirt. An apple blossom fluttered down in front of me, I reached out and caught it. Happily I opened my hand again and let the blossom out in to the wind again. I leaned on the metal railing that incased the balcony, the wind picked up speed and furiled my long hair around me. Not unexpectedly, my mind started to wander. Shaking my head I walked back inside leaving the sweet summer night behind me. Because of the open windows, the room was cool and plesent. I fell back onto the pool of manga, which when removed resembled a bed. I dozed off to sleep while staring at a bug that had flown in.

I awoke to the sound of a T.V. about two hours later. I rolled over onto my side and promptly fell out of the bed. Jan, who was streched out on our couch looked up and smiled at me. Beside her, her frilly, cute, too short cosplay dress was spread out.

"Rough day," I asked as I sat down on her feet. Not looking up she nodded, completely asorbed in some un heard of anime. Stupidly I stood up again and planted myself back on my bed. A few minutes passed and a large, uncomfortable lump dug it's way into my back, tearing out my jacket from underneath me, I extracted the old bottle once again. While turning it over in my hands my couriosity took hold of me, I knew this would happen but there was no way I could prevent it, trust me i've tried. Removing the gold painted cork was a task any sane person would have been driven mad by. After breaking it in several places I managed it dig it out. Tossing it aside I took a long, deep breath. The liquid inside smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before, it smelled like smoke with a hint of wood laced with rose. The liquid seemed to be thicker than most and slightly hot. Reaching over I plucked the pencil I always kept next to my bed up, slowly, painstakingly, I dipped it in to the bottle. A hissing sound found it's way out of the bottle, I quickly extracted the pencil. I yelped with surprise as I saw what the contents had done the pencil, where ever the liquid had come in contact with the wood or led had melted. So the contents of the bottle was something new, something unusual and untold of. What would happen if a human drank this? Would their insides burn and dissaper like the pencil or something different? I had to find out what thisstuff was or at least it's affect on humans, excidedly I brougth the bottle up to my watering mouth. The smell got more distinct and intoxicating, I tilted the bottle up, letting a ffew drops fall on my tounge. Tentively I swallowed. Nothing happened, I waited, still nothing. Dissapointed, I put the gold cork back in place and set the bottle next to my bed.

"Well that was a waste," I grumbled to myself as I took off my pants and settled into bed. The least I had been hoping for was a tingle or at least burning as It went down my throat. Turnign over in bed, I made my caccoon of blankets and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night or early morning, I wasn't really sure which, I awoke abruptly to the strangest sensation I had ever felt. At first it was painful and achey but then it melted away and felt numb, slowly this feelign crawled up my legs and continued on to the rest of me. After a few minutes my entire body felt numb. I fell asleep again soon after this event and could hardly rember anything about it, it had felt like a dream, so I treated it like one. Not thinking too much about it I streched and tumbled out of bed. Blossm had already left for work so I could take a shower. Half-heartedly I slunk into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped. Right before I got in I glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall across from me. I turned around and squinted, something was different, something had changed, but what? The answer was on the tip of my tounge when, with a crack, the entire mirror shattered and fell to the floor. Stunned, I stared and the frame that had once held a mirror. Thi swas not normal, I knew that much, mirrors don't ramdomly crack and shatter without reason, do they? Hastely I got redressed and turned off the shower carefully avoidign the sharp pieces of glass. I was unsucessful in this regard. Like the klutz that I am I slit my heel open on a shard that had excaped my creful eye. Pain seared through my foot and melted away instantly, where the cut had once been there was now only a thin red line no bigger that a needle. Deciding I'd had enouph of this I made short work covering the rest of the bathroom and slammign the door behind me. Concluding the excape of the bathroom I slid down the door and sat there catching my breat. A few seconds elapsed and my stomch growled in protest to not beign filled yet. Rolling my eyes I heaved myself up and over to the kitchen. Blossm had apparently stocked up on fruits because the once barren wasteland of a fridge was now filled with an assortment of fruits. Tentvely I plucked an apple from the heeps of fruits that threatened to toppleover with one wrong move. Hastely closing the door, as not to let any of the contents excape, I bit into the apple. The crisp, cold, sour taste filled my mouth. "Wow", I though, "Blossm must have gotten really fresh stuff…..I wonder what kidn aof apple this is anyways?" I glanced down to identify the kind of apple I had just chompedinto and was strangely alarmed. There, in the apple, stickign strait up were my canine teeth. I jumped tossing the apple aside and tried to find the gaps where my teeth had once been. Oddly enouph I had all my teeth, no gaps, nothing. Why were all these werid things happening? I didn't want strange things to happen, I wanted to live a normal life, so why, why is my life being invaded by who knows what? With a little sob I sat myself down on the couch. Reaching up again , I felt my teeth, yes they were all there but just like my body something was different. I ran my finger along the bottoms of my teeth and was stopped by a tooth slightly longer than the rest, impatently I pressed harder determined to keep going. I squeaked as my finger got sliced open and pain implanted it's self in my hand, unlike with my foot this wound did not heal up. Instead it gushed blood. "great", I thought, "and I thought my day couldn't get any worse".

It was while trying to find bandages that the smell hit me, a smell that made my mouth water uncontrolably. The smell was unlike anything I had ever smelled before, theres no way to describe it. It courced though my veins and into my blood, what was it, and where was it? The smell left me as quickly as it had hit me. Sullenly I bendaged up my no-longer-bleding cut and got dressed. Before I left the apartment I glanced back, the little red bottle twinklied in the filtered sunlightfrom the windows. A throught crept into my head, "What if the bottle had caused this……." I shook my head silenceing my overactive imagination and shut the door behind me.

I hesatated before stepoting outside, based on previous events today I was convenced that something would fall from the sky and hit me, or run me over. So when nothing did happen I was plesently surprised. The day was warm and sunny, not a cloud in sight. The szun pelted down on me, makign my skin crawl, I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light. A slight breeze pused my hair out of my face and warmed me. Completely content I wandered the opposite way that I had gone yesterday. Gleefully I ran to meet the cat that sat on top of a stone gargoyle.

"So you found me again eh," I I sadi as I reached out to pet the cat, smilign I continued my walk. The street ended in a split, one way was covered in trees and the other was lined with more shops. I was bored of shopping an needed to save my money so I started down the tree-path.

The trees surrounded a dirt path that streched for two miles, ending at an old shrine. Walking up the shrine's steps I decided to investigate. Cherry blossoms covered the steps and roof of the shrine, the building it's self was in shambles. It no loner had any in-tact windows and the paint that had once decorated it was now chipped and faded. Despite it's disrepare the shrine was peaceful. I discoverred a small pool of water that glistened in the sunlight located ine the middle of the building. Sitting down next to it, I stuck my feet in, the water was cool and refreshing. Deciding that no one else would come here (there was no evidence of anybody coming here for about three years), I stripped and dove into the pool. I decied that because of the absence of a shower this morning I might as well wash away all the dirst from yesterday. The pool wasn't very deep and only came up to the base of my neck, the bottom was lined with spotless tiles. I had found it, I had found hevan on earth! Looking content I hug onto the edge of the pool and watched as a bird flitted above me. I couldn't belive that places such as this actually existed on earth, but now, now I had a place I could feel safe. I looked down at the reflection of my face, the face that I knew looked back at me. This was me, brown hair, fair sometimes bumpy skin, a not too big nose, and creamy grey eyes. I did a doubble take, my eyes, what happened, where were my eyes? No matter how often I checked my eyes never changed but stayed the same creamy grey color. Today was weird, everything around me, includign me, was weird. Desperatly I tried to piece all this weirdness together. This morning the mirror had shattered, my cut on my foot had healed instantly, I had most my canine teeth in an apple, and had no gaps in my mouth, and now I had grey eyes. Nothing made sence. Stepping out of the pool I rug out my hair and got redressed, it was time to go back to the real, cold, world beyond my shrine.

Back in the real world, I paraded past the shops that were on the road across from the shrine. A few hours passed and I decided to revisit the store I had found yesterday. Upon arriving I ws surprised ot find the sign fixed and no longer lop-sided, also the goods had been dusted. Happily I glided down the isles examining items I had never seen before. A voice startled me out of my examination.

"Miss, I sthere anyting I can help you with"? A young girl who looked only a few years older than me had appeared at the end of the isle, she had muffled light brown hair and yellow eyes.

"U-um no thank you," I stammered in reply to her ever so polite intro, "I-I'm fine thanks." Smiling from ear to ear the girl nodded once and dissapeared behind the shelves again. A few minutes later I rung the bell at the check out and she reappeared.

"Will this be all today miss," she said as she rung up the staionary I had found.

"Yes thankyou," I said and handed her the money. When I left the store my stomch gurgled in protest, I really was hungery and needed to eat. Deciding no tto take another chance with the fruits back home, I stopped at the nearest fast food restraunt and ordered a giant hamburger. Munching greedly I took out a pencil from my back pocket and the staionary I had just bought. After a while of thinking I started to write:

Dear Andrew,

I know your busy and have a lot to do, but please, please come visit me. I don't care what your supirors say, you WILL COME! I have included plane tickets to Japan and the apartment adress that I'm staying in. Don't waste this ok.

Love,

Ammi

Finished, I sealed the note in an envolope, adressed it, and deposited it in the nearest mailbox. I hoped he would come and soon too. I skipped home rejuvinated by the aspect of a vist from Andrew.

During the treck home, I bumpped into Jan who had gotten off work earily. Turning to her, I informed her that the fruit she had bought was haunted, this started a giant conversation about haunted fruit that left both of us laughing hysterically. We arrived home not long after out conversation ended, I was still tryign to figure out what was going on with me, after a while of pointless contemplating I fished out my old laptop. In the Google search bar I typed in "Changes in the human body". Of course I got a lot about puberity and sites I couldn't read. Almost giving up I flipped to the last page of search results. Scrolling down I found a site that sounded interesting. The title read "Ancient potions and Mixtures". I thourgholy read through the sites pages. On epage in particular caought my attion , it pictured a red bottle much like the one I had found at the store and now owned. The bottles content description matched wh at had happened in my experiment the previous night, under "effects", chnges in eye color, healing, and teeth replacement was listed and soon followed by "thirst for blood". I matched all effects except the last one, puzzled, I scrolled back up to read the title of the potion. "Vampiric Potion", flashed in bright red letters in front of my face. My mind clicked into place, I had become a vampire, and by accident too, What had I done wrong to deserve this? I mean really, I'd rather be dead than this. Silently I started sobbing into my pillow, that night I skiped dinner and went strait to sleep.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next few days seemed like a dream. I was me, yet not me. I was a monster that had been feared for centuries and hunted down by humans. Six days after my discovery the sounds of my cell phone ringing broke me out of the sullen gloom that had surrounded me. A fimilar voice snaked out of the phone.

"Ammi, that you? How are you?"

"OH MY GAWD is it really you ," I screamed into the phone.

"Who else would it be?"

"I-I duno,' I stammered breathlessly, "hey did you get the letter?"

"Yeah and I…."

"You."

"I can con to Japan this week."

I almost fainted with happyness, he could come! Andrew was coming here!

"Hey."

"Yeah," I replied excitedly.

"I gotta go…. I'll see you Saturday ok, I love you."

"I love you too", I ended and turned my phone off. The permi-cloud above my head disappeared with a poof, now plans for the upcoming visit filled my head. I rushed over to Blossm's workplace in five seconds flat. I leaned against the wall of the well-kept-cute café catching my breath, opening the door I let the smell of baked goods seep into me. Spottign Blossm, I rushed over to her nearly toppling her over.

"Geuss what, geuss what, Geuss what," I blurted out.

Rolling her eyes Blossm replied, "VV/-/41?"

"He''s coming!"

"0 64vv) vv/-/3n?"

"Saturday."

"23m1n( m3 10 /-/1)3."

"Meanie!"

"1 72j."

"I know……well I'll see you later kay." IO bowed to Blossm and headed out.

The few days before Andrew's visit blurred past me. In no time flat, I was countign down the hours, minutes, seconds till his arrival. The house was spotless and stocked with food, an old cot was set up and bore crisp white sheets, the linen curtens flaped in the summer wind. The day was perfect, the sky was a soft baby-bluewith a few fluffy clouds here and there. Cicadas chirped relentlessly outside, and the sun challenged everythign it toutched. I danced around the apartment enjoying how light I felt, I stopped at the suond of someone knockign oh the door. Trying not to get my hopes up I opened the door. A man stood ther with a giant bag in his hands. He had light brown eyes and short buzzed hair dark-brown hair. Blinking, I reached out and pocked him making shure he was real. Discoverign that he was indeed real I jumped on him making him drop his bags.

"You look so different" I exclamed as I disentangled myself from Andrews arms, "it feels like forever since I last saw you!"

"That's because it was forever ago."

"yeah………but you know what", I looked down at my feet, "it was worth it."

"And hows that? Doesn't being seperated form longer cause more pain?"

"True, but with pain ther also comes great relief."

Nodding, hec urtly replied, "And this si the relief then I right?"

"Wow you acutally got it right, I'm impressed, but come on I gotta show u around." I didn't even let andrew pick up his bag before I had draged him into the apartment.

"Well here it is, home sweet home!"

Andrew looked around slowly taking in everything, "Well it sure is……..well….. cozy?"

"Well DUH it's cozy what else would It be eh?" I didn't wait for a reply before I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "Now," I said imformativly, "I am going to give you the grand tour of everything, including the shrine I found yesterday!"

"A shrine they actuall have those still?"

"They sure do and I have one all my own."

"Do you know," he replied laupghing.

"Indeed I do now come on, we don't have all day!" And with that we walkd briskly towards the old shrine that I had found so peaceful.

The shrine was even more beautiful than before. The sunlight reflected off of a golden statue perched oon top of the main buildign and sent light dancing on the trees around us.

"Wow", andrew breathed beside me, "it really is beautiful."

"Yeah I kno," I muttered, "come on, theres more inside." Takign him by the hand I led him into the shrine's main building.

"Look look," I said as I pointed at the little pool of water in the middle of the building.

"Well…it's…nice…kinda."

"KINDA, KINDA? It's Amazing!"

"Well if you think so," he replied chuckling, "so you looked over the rest of this place too or just the outside and this pool?"

"Well, mostly just the pool, I mean iv'e only been here twice, this being the second time.

"Well, we sould look around more, who knows what we'll find right!"

I rolled my eyes, "What ever your magisty."

"Great, ok you take half and I'll take half."

"OK fine what ever." Whith this being said we both went off in different directions, Andrew took the left half and I took the right. I found a few old books, a bedroll, and items for a tea cerimony. Finding nothing new I started to get bored of looking around on my half so I wandered over to the half Andrew had taken. I found him rifling through a set of old cabnets.

"Found anythign interesting yet?"

"yeah", He replied looking up at me eagerly, "Look at this!" In his hands he held a old, jewled katana still in it's seath. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Sure, if you like weapons."

"Awe come on don't be that way." He slowly slid the blade out of it's seath making it catch the light. "I wonder if it's still sharp," he said as he ran his fingers down the blade's edge.  
"Stop it! Do't do that , you could hurt your self!"

"Will you quit worrying just for sec…" he was cut off by a sickly slicing sound, loud curses filled the air around me.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I said as I ran over to his side. "Let me see, we gotta clean it up and get it bandaged as soon as possable, come on let me see it," I pleaed.

"Fne," he said as he held his hand out for inspecting. It was worse than I thought. The katana's sharp edge had cut his fingers open almost to the bone, as I watched fresh blood started to seep out. My mind exploded with color and sounds and I screamed louder than I thought I was capable of. Andrew reached ouver and grabbed my shouders.

"Are you ok, whats going," he asked me in a worried voice..

"I-I-I don't know," I blurted out quickly.

"Should I go get help?"

"NO, no," I cought myself, "don't get help please." Slowly I opened my eyes which had been shut tightly since the beginning of the mind explosion and suddenly wished I hadn't. A normal persons eyes see light refleted through an object, now instead, I saw where the objects were the hottest. Yes, I was heat. Andrww blazed like a fire in front of me, behind me the small pool also glowed, but instead of being red it glowed a forbiding blue that threatened to swallow you whole. I looked down at my hands, I was not the hot red like Andrew nor the threatening blue like the pool but a pulsing gray color.

"Hey you ok?' Andrew repeated again.

"uh yeah I think." Of course I had lied I was not ok, in fact I was growing worse as I spoke. I could smell it, the smell matched what I had smelled in the bathroom on the day of all the freak accidents. With a rush all the occuances of that day came back to me, the computer screen with the vampiric potion flashed in my head and I fainted, right there in the shrine.

I awoke to a clattering sound, slowly opening my eyes I looked around. "Where am I?"

"Back home in your apartment," a voice answered from beside me, "well more exactly, at your house in your bed.

"But why are you here?"

"Um you invited me to Japan…"

"…..oh….I did didn't I."

"Yeah." He said laupghing. "Hey you want some tea?"

"Yeah shure," I said sitting up, "Hey what time is it?"

"Only a few minutes after seven, you werent out for weeks or months like in movies so don't worry."

"I wasn't worried."

"Liar," he replied as he stared me down.

"Ok ok so I MIGHT have been a little worried about that….fine a lot worried, you know me too well."

"I know," he said as he turned towards me smiling, "well iv'e finally figured out how to use a teapot…still don't like tea though."

"Why not, you ever even had good tea?"

"No," he said reluctently, "But don't push it ok," he continued then was cut off by the microwave dinging telling him that the water was ready.

"Fine fine what ever you say sir," I said as I rolled my eyes at him and got up sitting down on the couch, "so about that tea."

"Jeez your pushy, one second." A few seconds later Andrew set a steaming cup of tea down in front of me. I reached out and picked the cup up and took a sip of the steamign liquid, the tea andrew had brewed was my favoraite, a blend called Rasberry Zinger. The tea warmed me up and calmed me.

"So howd I do," Andrew asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's good," I said, "Thanks," I leaned on his shoulder, he smelled like smoke,Axe, and soap not a bad combo, "also thanks for coming so how much proding did you have to do to make them let you leave?"

"A little," he replied smiling jokingly at me. I sighed and took another sip of tea.

"Hey, since when does the Marines let their troops out just with a note?"

"Since never."

"I see so how-." I was cut off by the door opening.

"/-/3y y0u t0 10v3 b1rds?" Hey you love birds

"Hey blossm whats up?"

"N0t mu(/-/……..but 1 /-/4v3 4 l1tt13 surprise!" Not much…but I have a little surprise

"Really," I said excitedly as I turned to face her. Promptly I almoost fell off the couch, thankfully Andrew caught me before I could split my head open. "A guy is your surprise?"

"W311 y0u'r3 surpr1s3d 4rn't y0u?" Well you're surprised aren't you

"Well yeah, but how long have you two been….."

"0n1y 4b0ut 4 m0nth," only about four months she quickly continued, "d-d0n't w0rry I'm st111 4 v1rg1n, 1 sw3ar 1 4m." d-don't worry I'm still a virgin, I swear I am

"You better be, so whats his name," I asked as I inspected Blossm's boyfriend.

"H1s n4m3s 3r1(k, 4nd h3's 19……s4m3 4s m3." His names Erick, and he's 19…same as me

"I see," I looked at Eric and adressed him, "I'm Ammi and this," I gestured at Andrew, "is my boyfriend, Andrew."

"Nice to meet you Ammi, Andrew, I hope it's not too much trobble to have me over but she insisted," He replied and looked down at Blossm lovingly.

"I-I-I just t/-/0ug/-/t t/-/4t I s/-/0u1d 1ntr0du(3 y0u 2," Blossm stammered. I-I-I just thought that I should introduce you two

"I'm glad you did, why don't you stay awhile Eric?"

"Well…I geuss I can I have nothing else going on."

"Y4Y," Blossm squealed from his arm as she showed him where everything

"That ok with you," I asked turning back again to face Andrew.

"Yeah I don't mind, I'm glad she finally found a guy I was gettn kinda worried."

Laupghing I replied, " Yeah I know what you mean," then he reached out and wrapped an arm around me, "and I'm glad I found you."

I smiled and looked up at him, "Yes, I'm glad you found me too, I'm also glad you decidded to only go to the Marines for four years, that way I don't have to worry about you dying so much.

"I won't die."

"Sure."

"Well I won't," he tightened his grip on my shoulders, "I promise."

"You better not," I replied giving him a toothy grin..

"Hey!"

"What?"

He looked at me then at my mouth,"smile again just like you did."

"kay," I said giving him another toothy grin.

"Your teeth are different….more…more sharp lookn kinda."

Imeaditly I stopped grinnng and looked down, I don't know what your talkn about," I mumbled.

"Sure you don't," he said rolling his eyes, "just look at me please."

"Fine," I said as I turned back towards him, suddenly his face was so close to mine, then he kissed me. I hadn't been kissed for a while and man it felt great, suddenly a pulse ran through the roof. Surprised I quickly pulled away.

"What was that for huh," he protested.

"Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what, I didn't feel anything except you."

"No that's not what I meant, the tremor, didn't you feel it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just forget it okay," I said shaking my head.

"What ever you say," he replied as he slipped his arms around me again, "I'm just happy I get to see you, I have no time to worry about strange tremors and what not.

"I kno, but I do have to worry."

"Why?"

"Because I live here."

"oh, yeah, I knew that."

"Sure you did," I replied rolling my eyes at him, "You're a dork you know that?"

"Yeah, you always remind me," he said smiling at me.

"I do don't I," I said laughing. Blossm walked into the room at this moment looking a little flustered, grinning silently I looked behind her to look at her boyfriend who also looked a little flustered and a bit red.

"So you two have fun back there," I asked promptly still grinning my guts out.

"n-n0," Blossm stammered quietly as Erick sat down on the couch next to Andrew.

"Well anyone want more tea," I asked as I stood up, my tea had gotten cold a while ago and I was still thirsty.

"M3 p134s3," blossm said quietly.

"Ok I'll be back in a jiffy!" I hurried away quickly, while brewing the tea my mind wanered. I wasn't the only one who had noticed changes, Andrew had noticed my teeth but besides tthat nothing else had pbviously changed. My minda continued to wander, a horrable thought crept into my mind and tore at my sences. What if I was the only one out there like this, what if the effect of the potion differed from person to person. Like many too many times before my couriocity got the better of me. I silently crept to my room and snatched the red bottle, I returned to the kitchen and removed the gold cork from the bottles neck. Taking a deep breath I let a drop of the strange forigen liquid fall into the tea I had prepared for Blossm.

Taking a deep breath I walked back out to the TV room.

"here ya go," I said as I handed Blossm her tea.

"7/-/4nk u," Blossm replied cheerfully.

"No problem." I perched myself down on Andrews lap being careful of his bad knees, from there I watched Blossm sip the poisioned tea as she flirted and charmed Eirck. It was a few minutes before I relized that I was holding my breath. In a rush I let all the bottled up air inside of me out and sipped my own tea.

"Hey baby, how long are you gonna sit there like a statue, my leg is falling asleep."

"HUH," I jolted out of the daze I had been in.

"My leg, I can't feel it," Andrew looked at me trying to be searious, a very hard feat for him.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry," I stood up and sauntered off to the kitchen to deposit my now empty tea cup, when I returned Blossm was still flirting her heart out. I walked over to Andrew and put my hands on his sholders.

"Hey handsome, I'm gonna go to bed okay."

"Uh ok I'll join ya in a second ok," he said looking up at me like a little kid.

"Ok," I said trying not to let my happiness spill over. Amongst all the changes and weird si-fi stuff I had almost forgotten how much I had missed Andrew. My room was dark except for a few stray beems of moon that came through the curtians. I looked around for something clean to sleep in, I found an old T-shirt that had been from the 2003 gator bowl, I slipped out of my day clothes and into the T-shirt. Throwing my clothes in a pile next to my bed I pushed off all the manga books that made up half of my bed. I sat down and looked down at my feet, an older mange book fell off the bed beside me and hit my feet, bendung down I picked it up and flipped it over. The cover read "Tail of The Moon", I smild as I rembered how me and all my friends waited and waited for the next volumes to come out, when they did we would pass it around until all of us had read it. A single tear ran down my face as all those memories came back to me, I tossed the book violently to the farthest corner of the room and closed my eyes.

"You ok baby," Andrew's voice came from above me.

"Yeah ," I said, "I'm just rembering things I thought I had put behind me." I opened my eyes and stared up into his light brown crystal clear eyes.

"Remberign things like what," he questioned further.

"I dono, things about our old friends, u know the ones."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you rember all the people we used to hang out with."

"Yeah, I rember," he said as he lifted his face away from mine and layed down under the covers on my bed next to me, making sure to leave enouph room for me. "Come on, lay down and talk to me baby," he pated the bed next to him.

I smiled at him, "Don't mind if I do," Imumbled as I curled up next to him.

"I missed you," he said suddenly.

"I missed you too," I said as I feel asleep listenign to his heart beat which was louder than I had rembered.

I awoke in the mornign to the taste of blood, I opened my eyes and was met by surprisse. Over the night without knowing it, somehow I had peirced Andrew's chest, I tried to lift my head away from his chest only to be pulled back down. To my horror my teeth were still in his chest. Thank god the boy was a hevy sleeper, carefully I pulled my teeth out of him. Once I had accomplished this I examened the wound itself. It was obvious wgat had happened, two deep bite marks were insanely visable.


End file.
